


Touch

by veraciousviolinistofvirtue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Teasing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraciousviolinistofvirtue/pseuds/veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You managed to get the great tease himself cuffed to the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> As an anon has once said, "let make scheming mcbangsface suffer through pleasure."

_Damn._  
  
As much as Kuroo would want to completely enjoy seeing you clad in simply tights, he couldn’t. He had you to blame for it all, seeing as you decided to turn the tables on him after getting him to do your bidding as you had won a bet against your usually scheming boyfriend.  
  
As of now, you felt like the achievement was great and more than enough to bubble the pride inside you.  
  
You managed to get the great tease himself cuffed to the bed.  
  
Though you can see the slight glare he gave you, you knew he was pretty excited, aroused even, by the circumstance that you have placed him in.  
  
You were able to confirm it all as you straddled him, hips rolling against his crotch area.  
  
Kuroo lets out a breath, cheeks a little flushed from the sudden action. You don’t go easy on him as your hands dwell along his face, soft fingertips brushing against his torso as you notice the clouded look in his eyes and the frustration that seemed to be bubbling in him despite his arousal.  
  
You wanted to savor this.  
  
You roll your hips again, such getting him to groan this time as you place kisses along his body. His breathing begins to hitch more, encouraging you to kiss, suck and lick his skin.  
  
It almost felt surreal that you had him wrapped around your little finger.  
  
“Fuck,” he curses under his breath.  
  
You can only giggle a bit as you pull away and stop your ministrations. You look at him, admire the flush of his skin as sweat began to glisten his body. His breathing uneven as you felt his crotch getting hard with each moment that passed.  
  
However, most of your attention was in his eyes.  
  
They were _begging_.  
  
As an entryway to the soul, you could practically see it all. The lust, the longing, yearning and frustration.  
  
Still, you wanted him to beg.  
  
You wanted to _hear_ him.  
  
To plead for _you and you_ only.  
  
Finally, you decide to head lower. You undo the button of his pants and get rid of the boxers that confined his cock. You lick your lips, seeing the precum seeping out of the tip.  
  
You take him in your mouth, tongue first licking the tip and length before slowly taking him in. Kuroo moans, voice low and loud as he has the urge to want to grip onto your hair. That urge couldn’t be satisfied with his wrists bound. All he could do was buck his hips in response, groaning further.  
  
You simply hum in response. The vibration of your throat getting him to hiss and shudder in arousal.  
  
“Babe,” he says, panting.  
  
You look up to him, watching how he just seemed to struggle even more now. You decide to withdraw your mouth and instead use your hand to rub his length in a painfully teasing pace that slid with ease due to the mix of his precum and your saliva.  
  
He groans again and you simply smile sweetly.  
  
“Yes, love?”  
  
“ _God_ ,” His back arches as you give him a little squeeze. “Babe, please… let me touch you.”  
  
You hum. His voice was just music to your ears and a definite delight than you had ever imagined. You were aroused yourself but you wanted to hear him more even if you do feel a little bad for tying him up.  
  
Straddling him once more, your hand continues to tease his cock. You inch your face closer to his as he manages to tilt his head up to meet yours. About to lean for a kiss, you pull away leaving him both stunned and begging.  
  
“Dammit,” he says. “Don’t be like that.”  
  
You smirk, “Sorry, babe. Just wanted to see how it’s like having you like this.”  
  
You then lift yourself, lining yourself before sinking onto him. The two of you let out a cry of pleasure. Your hands rest against his chest as you lean forward.  
  
“I’ll be sure to make it all up to you.” You smile, winking.


End file.
